Les quatre éléments
by Deediii
Summary: "Cher journal, La vie n'était pas très belle pour moi ces jours ci. J'avais la nette impression que Merlin était contre moi et jugeait que tout ce que je faisais était mal et devait donc me punir. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de me mettre un Drago Malefoy sur le dos."


**_\- FEU -_**

 ** _"Le feu c'est sournois, c'est comme l'amour, tout peut arriver" - Benoit Desforêt_**

Cher journal,

La vie n'était pas très belle pour moi ces jours-ci. J'avais la nette impression que Merlin était contre moi et jugeait que tout ce que je faisais était mal et devait donc me punir. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de me mettre un Drago Malefoy sur le dos. Cela faisait cinq jours que je subissais les pires farces. Avec plus d'intensité qu'autrefois. Et j'avais beau le dire aux supérieurs, j'avais beau crier, me révolter, demander de l'aide, j'avais l'impression que personne ne m'écoutait.

Que ce soit Harry, Ron, Ginny, ou même McGonagall : personne ne me venait en aide. Et je n'avais jamais vu de pareilles injustices. Ce genre de harcèlement ne devait pas être cautionné. J'avais l'impression d'être seule contre le monde entier.

C'était aujourd'hui, dans la matinée, que tout allait basculer. Mais je ne le savais pas encore.

En effet j'étais en sortilège quand l'événement arriva. Comme une habitude que j'avais prise il y a deux jours de ça, je courrais devant et entrais la première dans la salle de classe en faisant bien attention de m'asseoir en face du professeur Flitwick. Cependant, je remarquai que les couloirs étaient bien vides : dans ma course, je n'avais pas croisé d'élèves de ma classe.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de la salle, je fus surprise de voir que tous les élèves étaient présents. Une unique place pour moi subsistait : celle du fond de la classe près de la silhouette filiforme de mon tortionnaire.

Je poussai donc un râle de désespoir en souhaitant du plus profond de mon être que ce soit une blague, mais ça n'en était pas une. J'étais si désespérée que j'osai le tout pour le tout. Je m'avançai, d'un pas que je voulais sûr, vers le bureau de notre Professeur : je déplaçai les coussins qui lui permettaient d'avoir une taille qui semblait normale lorsqu'il était assis et pris place sur sa chaise.

Le petit homme, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de me regarder lorsque j'étais entrée, écrivait au tableau à l'aide de sa baguette les exercices que nous devions faire durant la séance. Il n'avait donc pas vu l'intruse qui s'était approprié son bureau.

C'était te dire, journal, à quel point j'étais mal : j'enfreignais les règles de bienséances juste pour ne pas me retrouver aux côtés de Malefoy.

Lorsque Flitwick se retourna, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant son expression de surprise : c'est à la dernière minute avant de s'asseoir qu'il m'avait remarquée. « Voyons, Miss, retournez à votre place »m'a-t-il dit de son agaçante voix aiguë. Par quoi je lui demandai très sérieusement si c'était vraiment nécessaire et si lui ne pouvait pas y aller, à ma place. Il n'avait pas eu à me réprimander, car sa mine offusquée et son regard noir suffirent à me faire lever et partir en courant à la place qui m'avait été imposée.

Maintenant que j'y repense, ils étaient tous complices, j'en étais sûre. Durant mon parcours du bureau du nain à la table du fond, je pris bien soin de fusiller Harry et Ron du regard qui, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu, riaient derrière leur main. Je les maudissais et je les maudis de tout mon être.

Je déposai lourdement mon sac de cours sur la table et m'affalai sur la chaise en bois. J'entendis à côté de moi Malefoy ricaner. Je tournai le plus lentement possible ma tête vers lui et mon regard le calma tout de suite. Les mots qu'il m'avait susurrés, je ne les oublierai jamais. « _J'adore ton tempérament de feu, ma lionne._ » Outre le fait qu'il avait utilisé un pronom possessif pour me désigner, tu comprendras bien vite, Journal, pourquoi ces mots ne sortiront jamais de ma tête.

Le cours avait donc commencé et nous devions nous exercer à lancer un sortilège de disparition sur une tortue. Un dérivé d'Evanesco. Nous lançâmes plusieurs fois le sort et je le réussis aux deuxième essai, Malefoy, lui, le réussit qu'au quatrième. Il s'ennuyait lorsque je sentis un tapotement sur mon épaule.

J'avais juste eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir sa baguette levée sur moi. Il murmura un sortilège et je criai par réflexe. Sait-on jamais.

Ce n'est que maintenant, après moult réflexions que j'avais enfin pu trouver une signification approximative de son murmure : « _Ignis Capillaris._ »

Autant vous dire que lorsque je sentis un courant d'air sur mon crâne remplacé de suite par une douce chaleur, mon cri s'était dédoublé en terme d'intensité. Je passai mes mains sur mon crâne et les retirai bien vite en m'apercevant que j'avais brûlé mes doigts.

Ce ... Fils de ... Cet idiot ... je ne savais pas comment le qualifier m'avait fait perdre mes cheveux pour les remplacer par du feu. Du feu ! Et quand bien même ma chevelure était hideuse, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Il me regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux -ou était-ce le reflet des flammes dans ses iris palotes.- et s'écria : « _tu es bien plus magnifique ainsi, ma lionne, tout à fait ton caractère._ »

Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est mon cri ou le sien qui a fait en sorte que tout le monde me regarde, mais en tout cas j'avais une vingtaine de paires d'yeux sur moi ou plutôt sur ma tête.

Je me levai et allai le gifler. Flitwick quant à lui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le féliciter, car je cite « _je n'ai jamais vu ce sortilège, il est si bien exécuté, on croirait que c'est naturel !_ »

Naturel. Un nid de feu sur une tête, _naturel_. Quand je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient tous contre moi.

Je courus donc vers l'infirmerie qui n'était, heureusement, pas si loin de la salle de sortilège. Cette vieille pie d'infirmière me dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le contre-sort et après avoir essayé un bon nombre de fois les _Finite Incantatem_ et autres sorts de ce genre, elle lâcha l'affaire. « Après tout », dit-elle « cela vous va très bien ».

J'ai des envies de meurtre sur tout Poudlard, mais sinon, ça va.

À demain,

Ton Hermione.

* * *

 **\- AIR -**

 **"Le flirt est l'art de s'adonner à l'amour sans avoir l'air d'y toucher d'y toucher avoir avoir l'air." - Decoly**

Cher Journal,

Le monde est décidément contre moi. Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je porte ce feu ardent sur ma tête. Personne, pas même McGonagall, n'avait décidé de me rendre comme avant. J'aurai pu pleurer chaque soir depuis le drame, et pourtant j'avais trouvé un certain charme à ce brasier. Enfin, j'essayais de lui en trouver.

Je t'écris aujourd'hui parce qu'un nouveau drame s'est produit et je reste perplexe face à tout cela. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. La guerre est finie, certes. Malefoy et sa mère avaient aidé, certes. Mais étaient-ce des raisons pour que tout soit bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Parce que, entre nous, Journal, jamais -et je ne dis bien jamais- je n'aurai pu seulement penser voir Harry et Malefoy chuchoter et glousser comme deux dindons. J'avais frotté mes yeux sous la surprise.

Maintenant que j'écris ces mots, je fais un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et cette soudaine amitié.

Complot ?  
Je vais t'expliquer.

L'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait lieu ce mercredi après midi. Ron et Harry avaient revêtu leur tenue et j'avais, moi, emmené un livre pour pouvoir lire dans les gradins lorsque l'observation des joueurs deviendrait trop ennuyante.

Alors que nous entrions dans le stade, nous vîmes l'équipe de Serpentard voler. Ceux-ci nous aperçurent vite et se posèrent sur le sol les uns après les autres. Tous se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Ne donnant pas plus d'attention que cela aux membres de l'équipe, je m'en allai vers les escaliers menant aux gradins.

C'était sans compter la main qui me saisit par le bras et m'enleva de mon aimé plancher des vaches. Je criai et sentis le vent prendre dans les flammes les faisant vaciller presque s'éteindre : serais-je donc chauve sous Zéphyr ?

Une main était venue se nicher sur ma bouche m'empêchant de témoigner de ma peur du vide. Je me retournai afin de voir le vil être qui m'avait prise sur cet engin. Et ce fut Malefoy. Pourquoi m'étais-je seulement posé la question ?

Il me sourit et m'emmena encore plus haut. Je tentai un regard vers le sol, mais n'eut pas cette peur qui me dévorait le ventre depuis mon plus jeune âge : je n'avais plus peur du vide.

Arrivé très haut, Malefoy avait relâché sa prise sur mon visage et me demanda de ne pas faire de geste brusque qui pourrait nous conduire à la mort.

J'avais su une chose à partir de ce moment-là : il n'était vraiment pas doué pour rassurer les autres.

Cependant je l'ai écouté parce que bon, je ne pouvais pas compter sur moi même pour me sortir de là : il était ma seule issue de secours. L'idée de sauter avait traversé mon esprit, mais je n'avais jamais été suicidaire.

Je sentis une main glisser sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma cuisse droite. Le fait qu'il ait ses mains sur moi ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça sur le moment, j'étais plus occupée à en déduire qu'il n'avait pas ses mains sur le balai et que nous étions donc en équilibre précaire cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol.

Je me rappelle avoir sursauté assez violemment après ce constat. Il avait donc remis ses mains sur le manche tout en ayant ses bras de part et d'autre de ma taille. Lorsqu'il eut calmé le balai, il me gronda. « _Tu n'écoutes donc jamais, Flammèche ?_ »

J'ai rougi de colère, et ai prié tous les Dieux pour que sa mort soit lente et douloureuse. Le pire était peut-être que j'étais agnostique. Peu importe, j'obéis cette fois-ci et me laissa faire lorsqu'il s'agrippa à ma cuisse et la fit passer sur l'autre côté me faisant ainsi asseoir en Amazone. Il refit le même geste une seconde fois avec l'autre cuisse pour que je sois face à lui. De temps à autre, il rééquilibrait le balai qui tanguait sous le vent.

Lorsque je fus face à lui, je gardai les yeux fermés. Il me prit par la taille et j'ouvris immédiatement mes paupières en m'écriant : « _tire tes sales pattes de mon corps_ ». Son rire se fit entendre et il s'exclama d'une voix sûre que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il n'allait pas me jeter dans le vide.

À vrai dire, l'idée qu'il fasse cela ne m'était pas passée par la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil au sol, une seconde fois je compris que je n'avais décidément pas le vertige.

De sa voix moqueuse, il me dit qu'il fallait avoir les pieds posés sur une surface en hauteur pour ressentir le vertige et qu'ainsi j'avais passé huit années de ma vie à ignorer les bienfaits du Quidditch.

Il prit mon visage en coupe puis passa sa main sur mon crâne. Il me dit d'une voix sincère « _tu es très belle, chauve._ »

Ce n'est pas la peine de te dire que j'ai sursauté et ai passé ma main à mon tour sur mon crâne lisse et froid. Je rougis de honte et de gène et sentis même les larmes arriver à mes yeux. Quelle fille aimerait se retrouver chauve devant un garçon ? Pire : si celui-ci était son ennemi près à tout pour trouver un sujet de moquerie.

Mais comme je l'avais dit plus haut, Journal, il semblait sincère et lorsqu'il enleva mes mains de ma tête et qu'il la pencha près de lui afin d'y laisser un baiser, je pouvais aisément dire que cette fois-ci, je rougis de plaisir et d'incompréhension.

Combien de garçons, justement, auraient ri face à ma tête sans cheveux ni flammes ? Combien de garçons auraient reculé par peur ou dégoût face à cet aspect inhabituel chez la gent féminine ? La majorité si ce n'est pas tous. Et pourtant lui semblait n'avoir rien à faire de cette absence de ce qui me rendait plus fille.

Il me sourit et attrapa le manche en prenant bien soin de passer ses mains le plus près possible de mon corps. Il plongea en piqué. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier, il enserra mes bras autour de son cou afin de ne pas voir la mort arriver. Il ralentit soudainement et sauta du balai en m'emmenant avec lui. Nous venions d'atterrir.

Il prit son balai, me sourit et me donna un autre baiser cette fois-ci sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs mètres, il s'était retourné et me lança le sort qu'il avait inventé. Je sentis la douce chaleur envahir mon cuir plus si chevelu que ça.

Dis-moi, Journal, je rêvais ou Drago Malefoy a.k.a. Mon tortionnaire venait de flirter avec moi ?

Ton Hermione.

* * *

 **\- TERRE -**

 **" Les vers de terre s'enfoncent dans le sol pour ne pas tomber amoureux des étoiles." - Yvan Audouard**

Cher journal,

Je suis très gênée d'écrire ce qui va suivre.

Tout avait commencé par Madame Bibine.

Elle avait été très choquée de voir que bon nombre d'élèves s'engraissaient après la première année, due à l'absence de sport -sauf pour ceux qui faisaient du Quidditch, _bien sûr_.- . Alors elle avait très méchamment ordonné à McGonagall de proposer -imposer- deux heures de sports par semaines minimum à tous les élèves de l'école. Cependant, ne pouvant refaire tous les emplois du temps, elle plaça ses heures de sports le mercredi après-midi, le samedi toute la journée et, pour les plus malchanceux de l'école -nous, les septième et huitième années- le dimanche matin.

En effet, par souci d'horaire tous les élèves d'une même année, toutes maisons confondues, travaillaient deux heures durant tous ensemble. Ainsi, première et deuxième années travaillèrent le mercredi après-midi. Troisième, quatrième, cinquième et sixième travaillèrent le samedi. Et nous, le dimanche matin, précédés par les septième année.

Beaucoup d'élèves se sont révoltés, clamant haut et fort qu'ils avaient bien mieux à faire que voler sur un balai pendant deux heures. Le regard jaune et le sourire carnassier de Madame Bibine suffirent à calmer les ardeurs des élèves.

Moi, ma seule crainte était que mes cheveux s'éteignent avec le vent.

Voilà la petite introduction. Aujourd'hui allait avoir lieu la première séance de sport. Nous nous attendions à faire du Quidditch -Harry et Ron étaient d'ailleurs très content par ce nouveau cour-. Mais ce qui allait nous attendre était pire, bien pire qu'un vol en balais.

Je m'étais réveillée, avait remercié le ciel et la terre d'avoir emmené mes vêtements de sport moldus dans ma valise en guise de pyjama : un t-shirt blanc d'une association de mon quartier et le short qui allait avec. J'avais transformé mes ballerines en chaussures de sport.

J'étais sortie vers dix heures moins vingt pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'eus alors à subir les moqueries des « lève-tôt » ayant conscience qu'ils allaient passer, eux, leur dimanche à ne rien faire.

Je sortis sans rien avoir emmené si ce n'est que ma baguette : après tout, nous n'avions besoin de rien pour aller en sport, lorsque j'étais à l'école primaire.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, je constatai que les nuages qui avaient lâché des torrents de pluie avant hier et hier étaient toujours là, nous menaçant. Les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivent jamais seules dit-on, en voilà la preuve.

Peu à peu, les septième année arrivaient du terrain de Quidditch. À peine s'ils pouvaient porter leur propre corps. J'appréhendais ce cours : depuis quand le Quidditch harassait les élèves de la sorte ?

J'arrivai au stade vide et attendis mes camarades qui arrivaient peu à peu. Ceux qui avaient leurs propres balais l'avaient ramené ainsi que leur tenue de Quidditch. Ils nous regardaient, nous autres en « pyjama » d'un air supérieur.

Lorsque la vingtaine d'élèves de notre année redoublante -les morts, les exilés et ceux qui s'étaient enfuis étaient une dizaine.- arriva, Madame Bibine montra enfin le bout de son nez pointu et nous jeta un œil critique. Elle dicta haut la consigne : les balais n'étaient pas autorisés, les tenues de Quidditch devaient être enlevées pour une tenue plus adaptée à ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui : de l'endurance.

C'était ma bête noire. Je n'avais jamais été très endurante et courir autour d'un terrain était assez inutile selon mon point de vue. Mon père et ma mère étaient de grands fans des marathons, ils adoraient courir. Ce n'était pas héréditaire.

J'avoue avoir ri des joueurs de Quidditch qui avaient honte de l'avoir ramené. Ils revinrent quinze minutes plus tard en tenue plus ou moins normale.

Bibine nous hurla : « _deux tours de terrain, on se retrouve ici après._ »  
Commença alors notre calvaire. Après les deux tours, elle nous demanda de faire l'échauffement. Voyant que personne ne s'activait -nous ne savions pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour nous échauffer.- Bibine nous fit faire des étirements, des aller-retour sur la largeur du terrain.

Nous étions tous déjà morts lorsque les quinze minutes d'échauffements se terminèrent. Elle nous demanda alors de faire deux tours du terrain le plus vite possible. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma vie et je remerciais les cieux que le temps soit couvert afin que nous ne souffrions pas de la chaleur.

Les deux tours terminés, tous les élèves étaient dans le même état que moi : lamentable. Même les plus sportifs ne s'attendaient absolument pas à cela. Il y avait peut-être deux ou trois élèves dont Dean, qui, faisant des sports moldus, savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Dix minutes passèrent où elle nous obligea à rester debout et à nous désaltérer. Aux termes des dix minutes, elle nous fit courir encore deux fois le tour du terrain. Je pense avoir raison en disant que nous la haïssions tous à ce moment.

Le pire était peut-être quand elle nous fit faire une dernière fois deux tours de terrain. La majorité des élèves marchaient et traînaient des pieds. C'est là que tout bascula une troisième fois, mon cher Journal.

La pluie qui s'était abattue sur le domaine la veille, additionnée aux piétinements incessants avaient donné d'immenses flaques de boue. Il subsistait aussi des flaques d'eau qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'évaporer. Nous faisions tous attention de ne pas tomber. Nous étions recouverts de boue et étions aussi sales que des Gnomes.

Je « courrais » avec un groupe de filles qui réunissait Poufsouffle et Serpentard -les Serdaigles restant derrière. Sans que je m'y attende, une masse blonde nous dépassa et me poussa par terre pile dans une flaque d'eau. Il rit et fit du surplace en me regardant essayer de me sortir de ce nid de poule assez profond.

Avec chance ma tête était restée hors de l'eau et mes flammes étaient intactes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles s'éteignent. J'arrivai enfin à sortir de l'eau boueuse lorsque je regardai Malefoy et vis celui-ci regarder mon buste. Interloquée, je baissai la tête afin de voir et ne vis qu'un t-shirt totalement transparent orné de jolies taches brunes, qui collaient à ma peau.

Je rougis férocement et relevai ma tête vers Malefoy qui continuait de me fixer. Je pris ma baguette et lançai un sort pour rendre mon t-shirt noir. Sous la surprise de voir le t-shirt changer de couleur, il sursauta et tomba à son tour par terre se recouvrant de boue.

À mon plus grand étonnement, il enfonça sa tête dans la boue et les garçons qui nous dépassèrent éclatèrent de rire. Je venais de passer à côté du corps embourbé de Malefoy lorsqu'il se releva et secoua sa tête avec son sourire en coin.

C'est Harry qui m'apprit que Drago avait sûrement beaucoup trop apprécié la vue qui lui avait été offerte. Lorsqu'il me l'avait dit, je me souviens avoir pris une poignée de terre encore humide et de l'avoir lancé sur mon ami.

J'en rougis encore. Je me maudis d'avoir porté du blanc. J'ai honte d'avoir fait ça, mais peut-être encore plus honte d'être flattée que Malefoy ait « apprécié la vue ».

À la prochaine, aventure mon journal.

* * *

 **\- EAU -  
**

 **"La soif du coeur ne s'apaise pas avec une goutte d'eau." - Mocharrafoddin Saadi**

Cher Journal,

Les jours ont passé et les blagues de Malefoy s'étaient faites de plus en plus pesantes. Cependant depuis hier, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait lâché l'affaire. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée si ce n'est que pendant les cours et le dîner. C'était étrange de le dire, et dur de l'avouer, mais il me manquait.

Enfin je ne sais pas trop. Ces blagues ne me manquaient certainement pas, mais c'est sa présence quasi permanente près de moi me manquait. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que Malefoy était toujours dans les parages, où que j'aille et quoique je fasse.

Ce matin, je n'avais rien à faire donc je m'étais prise à chercher Malefoy. Lorsqu'il était là je l'évitais, lorsqu'il n'était pas là je le cherchais. Je m'étais même rabaissée à demander à Ron s'il n'avait pas vu la fouine. Il avait haussé les épaules en me demandant pourquoi un grand sourire aux lèvres. «Histoire de préfet » que j'avais répondu.

Toute la matinée oscillait entre les cours et ma recherche. Comme par hasard -et quand je vous dis que Merlin est contre moi, ce n'est pas à moitié.- je n'avais aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Le midi venu, ne le voyant pas dans la Grande Salle, je me persuadai que finalement, c'était beaucoup mieux sans avoir un blond peroxydé dans les pattes.

Ma mauvaise foi avait presque réussi à prendre le dessus lorsque j'entendis un élève dire à un autre

« Malefoy est chanceux, cette Daphné Greengrass est tellement belle ! »

Daphné Greengrass. Cette pimbêche avec qui j'avais couru le premier dimanche de sport.

Je me levai de table avec fureur et m'en allai à l'extérieur. Ma flamme rousse se courbait à l'arrière tant je marchais vite.

Je voulais tellement étriper ce Malefoy, le menacer de tous les maux de monde pour qu'il me rende mon ancienne chevelure.

Je voulais tellement le tuer, lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il m'avait causé depuis qu'il m'avait prise pour cible de ses gamineries.

J'allai à mon endroit favori, une allée emplie de feuilles mortes et d'arbres nus. Il y avait ici un banc de pierre où j'aimais m'asseoir lorsque mon cœur me faisait mal.

J'avais tellement voulu le torturer à ce moment-là, mais je n'oubliais pas que mon cœur avait soif. Soif de lui.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à cet endroit particulier que je vis Malefoy. En tout cas, je vis ses cheveux blonds.

Lorsqu'il entendit les feuilles craquer sous mes pieds, il se leva et vint vers moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de crier ou de l'injurier qu'il versa sur mon crâne une goutte d'un liquide aussi claire que de l'eau. Je sentis d'étranges picotements sur mon cuir chevelu. J'y passais ma main et ne sentis pas l'habituelle chaleur brûlante, mais un léger duvet pousser. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais je le coupai.

« Une goutte de ton eau magique ne va pas te pardonner de tout ce que tu m'as fait. » Avais-je dit. Il me questionna sur ce qu'il avait fait justement et je me rappelle lui avoir dit mot pour mot.

« Tu m'as fait toutes les misères du monde, tu m'as causé du tort, de la peine, de la douleur, de la honte, de la gène. Et le pire là-dedans, c'est que tu m'as causé du manque. Pourquoi m'évitais-tu ?! »

Et j'ai encore honte d'avoir lâché cela aussi bêtement. La conversation semble si fraîche à mon esprit : il me répondit alors avec douceur.

« Je cherchais un remède pour tes cheveux. Je croyais qu'en éteignant ta flamme elle allait laisser place à ton ancienne chevelure, mais je me suis trompée. Et cette « eau magique » ne peut que faire pousser quelques millimètres de cheveux, le reste viendra naturellement. Je n'ai trouvé que cela pour remédier à ton problème. Tu auras des cheveux courts à partir de maintenant. »

Je me souviens avoir souri dévoilant, j'imagine, toutes mes dents et de l'avoir prit dans mes bras.

Il avait peut-être été mon ennemi, mais maintenant il est beaucoup plus que ça.

Lorsque j'étais rentrée à la Salle commune plus tôt dans la soirée, j'avais reçu plusieurs sourires mystérieux, la plupart des septième et huitième années. Je les ai tous regardés avec méfiance m'attendant à une mauvaise farce, mais depuis je devais avouer qu'ils n'avaient rien mis dans mon lit ou sous mon oreiller. Et maintenant, en relisant tous les passages de ces trois dernières semaines, je vois de légères ressemblances.

Ils étaient finalement de mèches.

À dieu, Journal, je m'en vais étriper certaines personnes.  
Si ce ne sont pas eux qui meurent, ce sera moi.  
Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.  
Hermione


End file.
